There has been known an electronic device called an “MCM (Multi Chip Module)” as an electronic device. The MCM is one wherein a plurality of semiconductor chips each having an integrated circuit built therein are mounted or implemented on a wiring board to configure one integrated function. In order to speed up a data transfer rate of the MCM and downsize it, a flip-chip mounting technology for using semiconductor chips (flip chips) wherein protruded electrodes are respectively formed on electrode pads placed on a circuit forming surface, and mounting the same on a wiring board has actively been adopted for the MCM.
In the flip-chip mounting technology, various mounting or packaging methods or systems have been proposed and put into practical use. As one of them, there is known an ACF mounting or packaging system using a sheet-like anisotropic conductive film (ACF: Anisotropic Conductive Film) as an adhesive resin. The ACF mounting system is a method for using a semiconductor chip wherein stud bumps each comprising, for example, gold (Au) are respectively formed on electrode pads placed on a circuit forming surface as protruded electrodes, thermo-compression bonding the semiconductor chip in a state in which an ACF resin is being interposed between the semiconductor chip and a wiring board to thereby bond and fix the semiconductor chip to the wiring board, and electrically connecting connecting portions of wirings of the wiring board and electrode pads of the semiconductor chip respectively. The anisotropic conductive film is one obtained by mixing lots of conductive particles into an insulating-film resin in dispersed form. The ACF mounting has been described in Unexamined Patent Publication Hei No. 10(1998)-270496 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,525).
In addition to the ACF mounting system, there are known an NCF mounting system using a sheet-like non conductive film (NCF: Non Conductive Film) as an adhesive resin, an ACP mounting system using a paste-like anisotropic conductive resin (ACP: Anisotropic Conductive Paste) as an adhesive resin, etc.
On the other hand, soldering devices or electronic components mounted or packaged by soldering are known as surface mount devices (SMD: Surface Mount Devices) mounted on a wiring board in addition to the semiconductor chip. The soldering electronic components include passive components or parts and active components or parts. As the soldering passive components, may be mentioned, for example, chip capacitors, chip resistors, chip inductors, etc. As the soldering active components, may be mentioned, for example, semiconductor devices such as a BGA (Ball Grid array) type, a CSP (Chip Size Package) type, a QFP (Quad Flatpack Package) type, a QFN (Quad Flatpack Non-Leaded Package) type, which respectively include packaged semiconductor chips, etc.